Methods for realizing self-routing of optical packets are described in Paul R. Prucnal, “Optically Processed Self-Routing, Synchronization, and Contention resolution for 1-D and 2-D photonic Switching Architectures,” IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, Vol. 29, No. 2, pp. 600-612, Feb. 1993, and Eugene Park et al., “Self-Routing of Wavelength Packets Using an All-Optical Wavelength Shifter and QPSK Subcarrier Routing Control Headers,” IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 8, No. 7, pp. 938-940, Jul. 1996. In those methods, routes of optical packets are determined according to the results obtained by analyzing headers of the optical packets.
In prior art, routing methods for electric signals are diverted for optical signals. Accordingly, it is necessary to convert optical signals into electric signals to analyze their optical headers. As a result, some problems are brought about such that a complicated and high-speed electric circuit must be disposed in a node, it is difficult to realize the fast operation, and it is unlikely to realize quick self-routing.